Just Say You'll Wait
by BakuraANDJoey
Summary: Malik is kidnapped by some total stranger,his friend and crush,Bakura,is living with him.Malik gets abused by this 'stranger'..Can Bakura save him.After all,he is his life line to live!Sucky summery.Yaoi...Rated M for later chapters.Rape,abuse, and death!Don't like,don't read it!Ttttchhhhhhhhhhh.Kays?HAVE A COOKIE AND ENJOY!


**Clearly,not a very long chapter! .Tchh! I could make it longer unless I would spoil it! Y U NO LIKE ME STORY! ;-; Oh well,I'll try and update a lot so it makes up for this short ! No jup in joy before I throw this random cookie at chu! And if you like it..please review! **

Malik's eyes scanned his was clean,as always,but something didn't feel ,his eyes scanned his room.

The blonde sighed and stood to his feet.  
Who was he?The male at ,the pale,white haired,red-eyed, new student named Bakura.

_Bakura_.

His name ran clearly through his mind.

* * *

_"Hello there,"The male grinned and looked Malik in the eye,a hand reached out a pale hand for him to shake.  
Oh the way he looked at him,it made him melt,"H-hello.."  
Malik reached with a shake hand and grabbed Bakura' let out a surprised gasp when the male had brought his soft,tanned hand to his cold lips,gently kissing it.  
"My name is Bakura..Bakura Necrophades,"The way he spoke,it was soft and gentle but at the same time cold,but he must have typically had that tone,which was also perfect with his slight British accent._

_"M-Mine is M-Malik I-Ishtar.."DAMN HIM! Malik hated himself for his he couldn't help it,the way he made him,the way he looked at blonde smiled and softly pulled his hand way for it was getting quite weird with him holding his hand,though he liked it,he just didn't want anyone to know about his sexuality._

_"Well,it's nice to meet you,Malik,"a smirk played on the albino's lips and he took a step back,"It would be a pleasure if you'd come walk home with me,I'm sure we'll have a ton of 'fun'.."_

* * *

"Hey!"The blonde waved his arms around,it had been a week since they had met,yet they acted like they were ,who would never tell him this till he was completely sure of what he wanted from the other..he liked him-no loved smiled when Bakura had turned around and stopped in his track,which he never did for anyone else,and he held open his arms as Malik ran and hugged him tightly,"Bakura!"  
The paler of the two smiled and softly ruffled his hair,giving him a sweet smile as he spoke gentle words,"Malik, I so happen to have a question for you."  
"Um..okay!"The teen smiled at his friend,blushing slightly when he softly ruffled his hair.  
Bakura chuckled,"Will you say something for me?"But of course Malik would,he DID have a crush on him and he would do anything for him.  
"What is-"The blonde was suddenly cut off as a stranger quickly gagged him and pulled him in an ally,then knocked him last and Malik had saw was Bakura,standing behind a tall blonde that looked like him.

"Y-you sure he's not going to get hurt?"His friend asked as Malik began to drift to an endless for the teen,his nightmare had yet to begin...

* * *

_"BAKURA!"The older male snarled as he stormed out of his bedroom and in the teen's room.A soft groan came from the room,Mariku narrowed his eyes as he saw Bakura..nude..on his bed,on his phone.  
"Ah!Shit,I have to go,talk to you later,Malik.."Bakura quickly hung up the phone and chuckled at the Egyptian who stood frozen at his door way,"What?Oh don't act that way..I was just..talking to a good friend.."he smirked slightly.  
"Who_ _is_ _this person_?"_Mariku,the male,walked over to Bakura,"I can bring you this person"he smirked.  
"His name is Malik...Malik Ishtar..."Bakura said,slightly in a daze._

* * *

_Wake up_

Malik's eyes slowly was..laying in a bed?He tried to move his didn't work,as always..he .All he knew..just he kidnapped or something?Yes,was Bakura part of it?Most sighed as he flipped over on the bed,he then noticed a was laying on the person's looked up in fear,his eyes beginning to water as he tried to get away.  
"Aw,Lil' Mali,don't be scared,I won't hurt you..yet!"The male laughed and grabbed the blonde by his shoulders,roughly pressing their lips together.

**Eh?What cha think for this really short chapter?Crappy?I know xD Sadly..BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER SHALL BE LONGER! I promise! 3 **


End file.
